What Would Happen if Slayers Were Funimationized
by Draco1
Summary: okay... i wrote this story a looooong time ago, and had forgotten how incredibly stupid it was. it makes no sense what-so-ever, and is purely fluff... very stupid... lots of people think it's funny, so read if you like stupid fics


Okay minna-san... this is a funny story that just might fit better under the horror category!! It portrays a possible episode of Slayers funimationized!!! ( insert bloodcurling scream and stabbing noise from Psycho here! __________ !!) Enjoy, and don't have nightmares!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hi my name's Lina Inverse, and OH MY (lips move to say God, but gosh comes out instead)!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!?!?IT'S RUINED!!!!!!!" screamed Lina as a "kids love it" sign pops up in the corner of the screen

" Lina? What's wro...... ( Gourry stops short, & tries to scream, but can only grunt and moan) MY VOICE!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!?!?!?? I SOUND LIKE A GANGSTER!!!" groaned Gourry, not able to scream

"GREAT GOOGLEY MOOGLEY!! GOURRY! YOU SOUND ALL GANGSTER LIKE!! LIKE!! * cheerfull giggle*" said Zel sounding like an overlly cheerfull valley girl cheerleading teeny bopper

"M! Mr. Zelgadiss!!! What happened!?" shouted Amelia much like a mosquito...

" HAHA!!! I.... oh my goodness gracious.... why?! NNNNOOOOOO!!!" cried Xelloss sounding much like a very manly little old lady

" Xelloss!? how did you get here?!" said Lina

" That's for me to know, and you to find out!!" said Xelloss, just realizing what he had just said... " That's... no!! I can't say!! They won't let me say it!! *struggling* so... re...wa..... NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I can't say it!!"

"(extremely feminine laugh) I Rezo the red priest will rid myself of this pooppy headed curse!!" said Rezo, opening his eyes

"UUUUGGGHHHHH... no! Oh no! it's Red eyed Shabradingo!!" grunted Lina, unable to pronounce " Shabranigdo" correctly...

" I have to (lips move to say kill, but send him to another dimension comes out instead)!! Super spectacular big sparkle gun!!!! ( AKA dragon slave) Oh no! It didn't work!! I wonder why?!" shouted Lina

" Buzz buzz buzbuz!!!"said Amelia, now completely having the voice of a mosquito

"I summon the special light from within my sword!!" shouted Gourry in a rather... erm... pubeceant boy voice. then he charged at "Shabradingo" " Die Shabranigdo!!!" he continued while trying to kill the mighty demon ( note... he "mispronounced" shabradingo ^_^')

"(feminine giggle) you can't kill me you silly brute!!( another feminine giggle)" said Shabradingo

" Gourry! Like! Stop! You ,like, can't beat him!Like!" shouted Lina, with a new, VERY valley girlish voice...

" **_RA-TILT!!!_**" shouted Zel also with a new voice!! he is now a gangster ( ALA Krillin when the first new season of DBZ came out * the Frieza saga*) "aaww... poopy..... it didn't work..."

" Mr. Zelgadiss!! Like! watch out!!" shouted Amelia now with an N*Sync teeny bopper set of clothes, and a severely valley girl voice

" I only have one attack left that will work!! Darkne..... NO!!!!!! I can't do it!! those meany head funimation people won't let me use it!!!" cried Lina

" hang on Mr. Fany monster pants... we'll be right back..." said Gourry, his voice cracking on every word, and him and Lina ran off to the Funimation HQ, tracked down the head editor/ translator, and slaughtered him ruthlessly... then they found the head of the entire Funimation empire, and ripped him apart limb by limb with an exacto knife... then they returned, as their voices and clothes began to return to normal...

"ah... much better..." said Lina in her normal voice... " now... let's return..."

"Right!" agreed Gourry, running off down the halls... and back to Shabranigdo *notice how it is pronounced correctly!! ^_^'*

" Great!! I feel much better now!!" said Zel with a sigh of relief

" Ms. Lina!! those mean old Funimation people who leave trails of inuendo in their path have pulled one last naughty trick!!" cried Amelia, backed up against a rock, and covering her *ahem* personal areas... "when everyones clothes were supposed to return to normal, they didn't give me ANY clothes at all!!"

"Well... they certainly do look better than those awful horrible wierd clothes you had on earlier!!" said Lina, turning back to Shabranigdo... " Okay!! now i don't have those awfull funimation people breathing down my neck to keep me from killing you!!! Darkness beyond twilight... deeper than the deepest night... king of dearkness who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos... i swear myself to thee, call upon thee... may the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and i possess... GIGA SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and before Shabranigdo could even scream 'no', he got vaporized by the incredible giga slave!!

" Great job Lina!! that was incredible!!" shouted Zel

" Yeah Lina!! I didn't think anything would kill that thing !!!" shouted Gourry 

" Once again the incredible Lina Inverse saves the day!!" said Lina happily... and they all walked off into the sunset...

but wait... aren't we forgetting someone?

" Ms. Lina!!!! what about me!?!?!?" shouted Amelia scooting along behind trees so as not to be seen... and Xelloss running along behind them * but in front of Amelia*, shouting about getting his normal voice back.... he still sounded like a manly old lady...

THE END

so how'd ya like it? good?bad? Incredibly confusing? or just plain weird? i realize that N*Sync, and teeny boppers did not exist in the days of Slayers, but i don't care! this was set in a totally alternate universe, and all you flamers can bite me!!!!!!!!!^_^' review please...


End file.
